The Secret District
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: There are fourteen districts in Panem. What happens when Alex gets chosen for her district? What happens during the the time that she lives? Will she be able to return to normal and live a happy life after The Hunger Games? Warning - Alex/Katniss Romance. Very few M scenes. Be Ready. Warning- Chapter 6 is the closing of the story.
1. Chapter 1

There were fourteen districts in a country called Panem. Going from the richest to the poorest. From wealth and power to rundown and starvation.

In each district they have something important to the Capitol, the most powerful place to live. What no one knows is District Fourteen, the most populated district, may be the poorest but there is a twist. It's stronger than the Capitol itself. They are trained to be soldiers, doctors, weapon designers. There are kids around, but they are trained to hunt and gather. They have order and people love to live there more than the Capitol itself.

District Fourteen was created out of the ashes of District Thirteen and is on the other side of District Twelve. Furthest away from the Capitol.

People believe that District Thirteen was destroyed but because District Thirteen and Fourteen are neighbours District Fourteen knows that it was destroyed but it's now back, without the Capitol knowing too much. District Fourteen helped build it.

There are tunnels under the ground so District Thirteen and Fourteen are connected, but the Capitol doesn't know that, and they plan to keep it that way.

The war seventy-four years or so ago was a rebellion. It killed thousands and District Thirteen was bombed and destroyed, turning it into rubble. In exchange for losing the war, the districts put up two children, between the ages of twelve and eighteen, to be entered in a battle for survival, called, The Hunger Games. The winner gets endless amount of food for their family and gets moved into Victors Village. Every twenty-five years, is the Quarter Quell, every year it's a twist. You don't know what will happen.

A family, all skin and bone work around their home before school and work. The only daughter, Alex Russo is fifteen and her little brother, Max is twelve. Their older brother, Justin is eighteen. Their mother, Theresa and their father Jerry are worried and all of them have a bad feeling about this year's Reaping.

The Reaping happens during school hours tomorrow but there is no school.

Running into their school the three Russo kids immediately head to their classes.

"Alright class," Alex's teacher begins to speak after the bell, "Tomorrow is Reaping Day, so all teachers in the school are going to show the previous games."

Gulping, Alex begins to watch the screen.

The next afternoon, the three Russo children are dressed in their typical Reaping clothes. As Theresa gets Alex's hair all nice and pretty, she also helps Alex into her dress. Hugging her mother tightly, Alex sniffles.

In the heart of District Fourteen, Alex stands in her age group. Looking at Max, he has tears streaming down his face. As their host walks onto the stage, the Reaping begins. After the video of the rebellion, it's time to pick the tributes. He always picks the guys first.

"The male tribute is…" The man speaks, "Max Russo." As Max walks out of his group, Justin volunteers, taking Max's place.

"NO!" Max screams hugging Justin tightly. Stepping out of her group, Alex picks Max up and rushes him over to their parents.

"The female tribute is…" The man takes a breath, "Alex Russo." Widening her eyes Alex turns as the Peacekeepers grab her arms and takes her to the stage. Getting taken into the Justice Building, Alex curls into a ball on her chair, crying. Hearing the door open, Alex wipes her eyes as Max runs in with Theresa.

"You and Justin have to win." Max whimpers.

"We will do everything we can." Alex agrees. Hugging Max tightly, Alex looks at her mother.

"This is yours." Getting passed a bracelet, Alex looks at it to see a Mockingjay flying.

"What does it mean?" Alex wonders.

"It means you are not a piece of the Capitol or the Games." Theresa answers as she slips it onto Alex's wrist, "Justin has one too."

"Time is up." A Peacekeeper speaks opening the door. Hugging Theresa and Max tightly, they leave as Jerry walks in.

"Justin will protect you." Jerry whispers as the door closes.

"He's my brother. It's his job to protect me." Alex jokes gently. Jerry gives her a half smile.

"He will make an alliance with you. So you have to stay close to the Cornucopia for him to find you."

"Okay." Alex nods. Giving her father a hug, Jerry hugs her tightly.

"Make sure you and Justin come home."

"I love you."

"I love you too." As the door opens, Jerry walks out after kissing Alex's forehead.

On the train, Justin and Alex sit together knowing they have no mentor. They are on their own.

As they arrive to the Capitol, they both looks out the window looking at the Capitol.

"Our district is better." Alex comments making Justin chuckle. Waving at the crowd, they climb off the train and get taken to the Training Centre to get cleaned up and meet their stylist. The siblings know they are in trouble. After meeting the woman, Alex and Justin don't bother to remember her name or pay any attention to her.

As the Tribute Parade arrives that night, Alex spots the girl from District Twelve.

"Don't fall for her." Justin whispers to his sister. Her family and friends know she is a lesbian.

"But, she's hot." Alex whispers back.

"And might try to kill you."

"Good point." Looking away from the brunette, Alex sighs.

During the Tribute Parade, Alex and Justin takes each other's hand and lifts them up proudly saying they are proud to be from District Fourteen. Soon, the tributes from District Twelve do the same.

During training, Alex and Justin do everything they can to 'learn' the weapons even though they already know. Building a fire and snares, along with knot tying, they know how to already.

While making her snares as Justin is doing camouflage, the girl from District Twelve joins her as the guy joins Justin.

"So you're from Fourteen?" The girl asks.

"I am." Alex nods, "You're from Twelve."

"I'm Katniss."

"Alex." Looking at Katniss, the two of them stare at each other before looking away. Watching Katniss make her snare, it's different and weaker than her's, "You can build the snare stronger and to get more animals."

Katniss looks at Alex in surprise, "How?"

"Like this." Showing Katniss what to do, Katniss watches closely.

"How do you know this?"

"My mom and dad."

The next day is showing your skills to the Gamemakers. When it is Alex's turn, Alex heads in to find no one paying attention and talking. Seeing an arrow and an apple pinned to the wall, Alex knows it's someone from District Twelve. Looking at the weapons around her, Alex picks up her favourite weapon, a trident and a sword.

Introducing herself, Alex starts to show her skills and her strengths.

Leaving the room, Alex stops at Justin and tells him what she picked before leaving. When Justin meets her at the elevator, they head up to their floor and sit down on the couch to watch their scores. Alex ends up getting a nine and Justin gets a nine as well.

That night is the interviews.

"So Alex, are you a hunter or a gatherer?" Caesar asks the young girl.

"Gatherer for sure. I hate fighting." Alex admits.

"So you won't kill anyone?"

"If it came down to it, I would, but it doesn't mean I like it."

"Why is your last name the same as Justin from your district?"

"We're siblings. He's my older brother."

"What about Max?"

"Younger brother."

"So it's sibling against sibling."

"I'm not going to kill my brother." Alex narrows her eyes furiously.

"But you may have to."

"I rather get killed by another person than kill my brother."

When it is Justin's turn, he says the exact same thing.

The next morning is the day to enter the arena. Sitting in the hovercraft, the Peacekeeper enters a tracker into her arm. It all becomes real to Alex, this is it. The fight to the death, literally.

Looking at her brother, Alex and Justin are both pale. Looking to Katniss, she is shaking. Looking to the twelve-year-old next to her, Alex bites her lip. The girl has tears in her eyes and looks like she will cry any minute. Gently taking her hand, the girl looks at her.

"You'll be okay." Alex whispers, "Run as fast as you can to get out of the bloodbath."

"I want to go home." The girl whispers sniffling.

"I know. I do to." Climbing off the hovercraft together, the girl keeps her hand in Alex's. Walking far behind the other tributes, Alex and the girl stop before they get separated, "Rue, my brother and I are going to protect each other, feel free to join us at any time. We won't hurt you."

"Okay, Alex." Rue wraps her arms around Alex, making the other girl to hug her back. Kissing her hair, Alex squats down and kisses her cheek.

"Stay close to the Cornucopia and Justin and I will find you."

"Thank you."

Getting separated by the Peacekeepers, Rue clings onto Alex like a lifeline. Holding onto Rue just as tightly. The second that they part, Rue screams Alex's name and tears spill down her cheeks.

Entering the arena, Alex stares at Rue and Justin. When the clock hits zero, Alex jumps off the platform and grabs a bag. Noticing Rue is frozen, Alex tackles her to the ground just as a knife is thrown. Getting up, Alex grabs Rue's hand tightly and they take off into the woods.

Spotting Justin a little ahead, he stops hearing his little sister's soft voice calling his name. Stopping to catch their breaths, Alex gets Rue to climb onto her back as Justin takes Alex's bag.

"Let's move." Justin whispers before letting Alex lead, running with Rue on her back. Deep in the woods, they stop to hunt and find water. Finding they are at a lake, they drink some water and opens her's and Justin's bags to find two bottles. Filling them, Justin whispers he is going to go back to get weapons, Alex nods knowing Justin will be just fine, but it doesn't stop her fear.

Slipping the bags on, Alex gets Rue to climb the tree so they are out of sight. Making a fire, Alex doesn't set it but it's also a sign for Justin to know they are close by.

Sitting on the thick branch together, Rue sits between Alex's legs holding onto her tightly.

"You're okay." Alex whispers holding Rue to her.

Two hours later, Alex watches below them and spots Justin carrying a bow and arrows, a sword and two spears, along with another bag on his back.

"Alex? Rue?" Justin calls softly.

"Up here." Alex answers in a whisper making Justin look up. Climbing down together, Rue and Alex get pulled into a hug, relieved that Justin is okay.

"Pick your weapon." Justin sets the weapons down. Picking up the bow and arrows, Alex slips them on Rue.

"You don't have to use them." Alex says stroking Rue's hair soothing her, "We'll do all the work."

"Thank you." Rue releases her worried, shaky breath. Picking up the sword, Justin takes the spears.

"Let's hunt." Justin smiles, "For food." Nodding the three of them begin to hunt. Catching some fish from the lake, they set their fire and begin to cook. Eating their food, they stay by the fire as night falls.

In the middle of the night, Justin keeps watch. Hearing a tree branch snap, Justin kicks Alex's foot, waking her and Rue. Ready to fight, Alex gets Rue behind her as the Careers appear. Getting a knife thrown at her, Alex ducks, before charging at Glimmer, from District One.

Cutting her throat, Glimmer collapses. Justin throws his spear, hitting Marvel, from District One, in the chest. As Cato and Clove take off with Peeta into the night, Alex and Justin killed their first kills.

Cleaning their weapons in the lake's water, Alex and Justin sit back down at their fire, putting it out. Taking Rue's hand, Alex and Justin move just as the hovercraft arrives to take Glimmer's and Marvel's dead bodies.

Making a bed out of leaves, they lay down pulling out their two blankets and put their weapons next to them. Lying on her back, Alex feels Rue cuddle up to her and hugs her tightly. Holding her, Alex kisses her forehead before closing her eyes.

As morning dawns, Alex stays awake with Rue as Justin sleeps a little longer. Eating their breakfast and drinking water, Rue leans against Alex still scared of Justin. Rue admits she trusts Alex. Alex saved her and risked her life to save her, more than once.

Hearing movement, Alex kicks Justin's foot waking him. Taking cover, Alex has the bow and arrow set and ready. Luckily they are on the other side of the thick bush and shielded from all sides.

Spotting Katniss, Alex doesn't let her guard down. Seeing the a tribute from District Four and Five corner Katniss, Alex stands and fires the arrow at the guy from four as Justin kills the guy from five. Hearing the two cannon fires, Alex and Justin corner Katniss.

"Give me your bag." Justin orders. Nodding, Katniss removes it off her back and Justin digs through as Alex puts her sword to Katniss' throat.

"Do you have any weapons?" Alex asks narrowing her eyes.

"No." Katniss whispers shaking.

"Clear." Justin states passing Katniss her bag back. Alex drops her sword as Justin grabs the spear and arrow.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Katniss asks looking at Alex.

"We aren't killers unless we have to." Alex answers.

"Why did you save me?"

Alex sighs putting her sword away before walking over to the still hidden Rue.

"Follow us." Justin signals. Confused, Katniss joins them in their hiding place. Alex spots Katniss' Mockingjay pin.

"A Mockingjay." Alex whispers making Katniss look at her. Looking down at her bracelet, Alex looks back to Katniss remembering what Theresa said. _It means you are not a piece of the Capitol or the Games_ , "Where did you get your pin? How did you get it?"

"I gave it to my sister and she gave it back to me. It's for protection." Katniss answers, "My friend gave it to me."

"We have to move." Justin interrupts. Looking at him, Alex realizes that Rue and Justin packed their bags. Slipping their bags on, Alex takes Rue's hand.

"You can join us." Alex offers, "If you think about killing us, we will kill you first."

Taking off in a run, Katniss follows hoping she is making the right move.

At the river, they freeze seeing the two Careers, Clove and Cato with Peeta. Taking cover, Katniss slips in the mud and falls into the river. Quickly trading weapons with Rue, Alex gets ready and aims at Cato. Waiting for Cato to get closer, Katniss struggles to get out, but the mud is too slippery. As Cato comes into her range, Alex fires hitting Cato in the forehead. Setting another arrow, Alex fires at Clove hitting her in the back of the head as she throws a knife in her direction. Struggling not to scream, Alex looks down to see the knife sticking in her stomach. Collapsing, Rue gasps and immediately gets to work.

Pulling out the knife, Rue sighs in relief noticing it isn't deep enough to kill Alex. Covering the wound with the sleeve of her coat, Justin helps Katniss out of the river as Peeta takes off.

"Will she be okay?" Justin asks as tears fall.

"It's not deep enough to kill her." Rue informs him, "But we need to clean it and stop the bleeding."

Hearing dinging, the three tributes look up to see a ball and a parachute coming to them. Catching it, Justin passes it to Rue because it says eleven on it.

Opening it Rue finds a container and a note. _Nice work, Kid. You deserve this. –A_.

Opening the container it is medicine and on the lid says, _Help Alex. –A_.

Getting Katniss to clean the wound, Rue applies a little to the wound making Alex hiss and open her eyes.

"You'll be okay." Justin whispers moving Alex's head into his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Four days later very few people died. Maybe two per day. There are now only nine people left, total. It is the middle of the day when Alex, Justin, Katniss and Rue come across an injured Peeta with Foxface standing above him with her foot to his throat, cutting off his airway.

Katniss now has the bow and arrows so she aims and fires at Foxface, hitting her in the neck. As Foxface falls into the river, dead, the cannon is heard.

"Why should we save you?" Justin asks Peeta as Katniss looks to Alex for help.

"You love him." Alex states looking at Katniss.

"No. I don't. He's my friend." Katniss explains. Shaking her head, Alex sighs.

"This will only make it harder to get out of here." Alex closes her eyes for a moment. She has been falling for Katniss since they first looked at each other, then when they talked and now here in the arena. _Why did I have to fall for someone who may kill me_? Alex thinks before opening her eyes, "Justin, let him go."

Looking at his little sister, Justin nods and lets Peeta go.

"Let's get to the Cornucopia before the finale." Justin speaks knowing they are a far distance away.

There are three tributes that are very dangerous left out there besides Peeta. They know there are three more days before the end of the Games. They just hope all four of them survive.

Coming across a dog, Alex stares at it frozen.

"Justin, take Rue." Alex orders putting Rue onto her feet. Taking a step forward with her sword ready, the dog looks up bearing its teeth.

"Alex." Justin hisses. Just then a cannon fire is heard. Suddenly a whistle is heard and the dog charges at Alex.

"Run!" Alex shouts at Justin, Rue and Katniss. Getting jumped on as the three friends start to run, they freeze looking at Alex. That is when all movement stops and a cannon fire booms in the sky.

"Alex!" Justin shouts running over. Pushing the dog off Alex, Justin spots bite marks all over her. Looking at the dog, it has the sword sticking out of it.

"Is it dead?" Justin hears his little sister's voice. Tears fall from Justin's eyes as Justin helps Alex sit up.

"Don't scare me again." Justin gently slaps Alex's arm.

"Sorry."

"Alex?" Rue whispers. Looking to her, Rue is sobbing.

"I'm okay, Rue." Alex smiles a half smile. Getting up in time for Rue to tackle her, Alex hugs her back.

"Don't leave me." Rue whimpers.

"I won't. I'm always with you." Alex promises. Getting Rue to climb onto her back, Justin carries Alex's sword.

Arriving to the Cornucopia, they stop to see all four tributes sitting together eating like kings. It is the middle of the day, the day before the Games end.

"We have to run, we have to get on top of the Cornucopia. Before the Gamemakers send the mutts after us." Alex speaks.

"I'll distract them with Katniss. You two get on top and kill anyone who is not us." Justin states passing his sister the sword after Alex puts Rue onto her feet.

"Okay." Alex agrees before giving Justin a hug, "Come home with me. Fight your way home."

"I promise." Justin nods before kneeling down before Rue. Removing his Mockingjay bracelet, he slips it onto Rue's wrist, "Protect my sister for me, okay Rue?"

"I will." Rue nods accepting the second spear Justin has.

"Alex?" Looking to Katniss, the older girl kisses her cheek, "Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving me."

"You would have done the same." Alex points out before placing her hand on the back of her neck. Pulling her head down, Alex kisses Katniss' lips. Feeling Katniss kiss her back, Alex relaxes as the kiss breaks, "Come back with Justin."

"I will." Katniss smiles. Pecking Alex's lips, Justin and Katniss take off. Watching for the four tributes to chase after them, Alex takes Rue's hand and the two of them run quickly.

Getting Rue up on top, Alex goes to climb up but Rue shouts Alex's name and points behind her. There is the girl from District Six.

"Alex! Duck!" Rue orders. Ducking, Alex hears a body hit the ground. Looking, there is the girl with Rue's spear in her chest. Pulling it out, Alex tosses their weapons up to Rue before climbing up, "How are all four of us going to win?" Rue wonders.

"We'll find a way." Alex promises her.

Suddenly the sky turns to night.

"The finale." Alex and Rue whisper together before they hear screaming and two cannon fires. Looking up the picture of Peeta and Thresh come up. Hearing another, the other tribute from District Eight comes up.

"Come on." Alex whispers getting into position to pull Justin and Katniss up.

"Run!" Alex hears Justin's voice. Seeing Katniss running and Justin stop to fight the dogs, Alex remembers they are called mutts. Pulling Katniss up, Justin runs as fast as he can.

Hopping down, the two Russo children begin their fight with the mutts. Above them, Katniss fights and kills them.

"Rue, no!" Katniss orders pulling Rue back from the edge.

"But," Rue starts.

"Stay up there, Rue." Alex shouts as more mutts come, "Hurry, Justin." Climbing up together, Katniss and Rue pulls the two Russo children up. Before Alex is up all the way, she gets bitten and almost pulled back down. Stabbing the mutt with her sword, the mutt falls to the ground, dead.

"It hurts!" Alex whimpers as Justin and Rue inspects her leg. Katniss rests Alex's head in her lap.

"You'll be okay." Katniss whispers against Alex's hair. Letting out a scream as Rue puts medicine on, Alex sobs.

"We need to end this." Justin speaks furiously.

"I have poisonous plants. We can eat them and die together." Rue offers.

"Let's do it." Alex agrees. As Rue hands them out, they go to eat them but the night turns to day as a hovercraft appears above them.

"And here at the winners of the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games." The head Gamemaker Seneca Crane announces before the plants enter their mouths.

Lying in the hovercraft, Alex gets doctored up as Justin, Rue and Katniss sit and watch. When they arrive to the Training Centre, Justin and Katniss help Alex off the hovercraft with Rue walking in front of them. Heading up to their floors, they go their separate ways.

It is the interview with Caesar as Alex and Justin dress nicely. Limping, Alex and Justin meet up with Rue and Katniss. Walking onto the stage together, Alex sits between Katniss and Rue and Justin on the other side of Rue.

Lacing her hand through Alex's, the younger girl looks at her and smiles. Pecking her cheek, Alex blushes.

"Alex, Katniss, are you two together?" Caesar asks seeing the exchange.

"We haven't talked about it." Katniss states. Without voicing her thoughts, Alex turns Katniss' face to face her and kisses her. Kissing Alex back, they ignore the applause, cheering and Caesar.

Breaking apart, Katniss pulls Alex into a hug.

"I guess that's a yes." Caesar teases. Leaning against Katniss, Alex takes Rue's hand as Justin takes the other. Speaking to Justin and Rue, Alex feels relaxed in Katniss' arms. After the interview, they stand on the platform for the train, as President Snow puts crowns on Alex, Justin, Rue, and Katniss' heads.

"What are these?" Snow asks spotting Katniss', Rue's and Alex's Mockingjays.

"Tokens from our districts, sir." Alex answers.

"They are beautiful."

"Thank you, sir." Feeling Rue take her hand, Alex rubs her thumb across her skin of the back of her hand. Climbing onto the train, all four of them take their seats together.

As night falls, Justin and Rue head to their rooms as Alex and Katniss share. Cuddling together, they fall into a light sleep. Hearing a scream, Alex wakes up and rushes to Rue's room. Ignoring the pain, Alex runs.

Shaking Rue awake, she sobs as Alex turns on the lamp.

"Alex." Rue whimpers as Alex sits down silently on the bed. Holding Rue close, Alex whispers soothing words in her ear, "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course." Crawling under the blankets, Alex turns the lamp off and holds Rue close to her.

In her mind, Alex fights her screams from her nightmares from the Games. Like Rue and Katniss getting killed. Justin gets killed by Cato and Katniss gets killed by the mutts. Rue gets killed by Marvel. Alex tries to kill them first, but she's frozen and unable to breathe.

Snapping her eyes open, Alex wipes her tears away reminding herself that all four of them are safe and alive.

After dropping Rue off in District Eleven, Alex and Katniss lays on their bed kissing.

"If only you could stay with me." Katniss whispers, "I'm scared of us being apart."

"Nothing will happen. No girl in my district catches my eye." Alex promises stroking Katniss' hair from her eyes. Seeing worry in her eyes, Alex sighs, "I'm honest. No one does. I'm scared as well."

"All girls my age are jerks." Katniss reassures, "No one will ever compete against you."

"See, we're okay."

"My friend Gale admitted he has a crush on me and kissed me before I left for the Games."

"If he kisses you I'll beat him up." Seeing Katniss' smile, Alex smirks, "Now to show him, you're mine." Leaning up, Alex nips Katniss' skin of her neck. Leaving her mark, Katniss holds Alex's head in place. Feeling her skin warm, Katniss rocks herself against Alex as she gets turned on. Hearing Alex moan, Alex unbuttons her jeans along with Katniss'. Feeling Katniss lift herself up Alex pulls them down along with her own.

Kicking off their clothes besides their shirts, Katniss presses herself against Alex before rocking against her. Pushing them both over the edge a couple of minutes later, Katniss feels Alex breaths come out in pants.

"I love you." Katniss hears Alex whisper.

"I love you too." Shifting, Katniss kisses Alex deeply before rocking against Alex again.

"I want to try something." Looking at her, Alex slides herself down before Katniss feels Alex's hot breath before her warm tongue enters her. Unable to hold herself up, Katniss feels Alex pull her down so she can go deeper.

After cuddling together, the train begins to slow. Looking down at her naked body, Katniss finds hickeys all over her. Alex is in the same position. Feeling Alex lick her lips, Katniss opens her mouth letting Alex taste her for the final time. Feeling their southern regions press together and Alex's legs and arms wrap around her, refusing to let go. Rocking back and forth, Katniss feels herself get turned on again for the seventh time. Quickly making them both go over the edge, Alex goes down on Katniss and pushes her to go over the edge again with her tongue.

In District Fourteen, Alex and Justin move to their new home, Victors Village. Alex is so tempted to visit Katniss, and it has only been a week since they saw District Twelve.

Hearing voices behind her, Alex turns to see Max and his friends.

Sighing, Alex walks to her bedroom door and closes it after meeting them. Sitting on the bench of her window, Alex pulls out her sketch book and begins to draw. She draws her nightmares and once she sees them in a calm state it's mostly memories.

There are no good memories besides becoming friends with Rue and her and Katniss getting together.

Alex still has scars from the mutt bites and she knows they will never fade.

As time passes, the nightmares for Justin and Alex get worse. Alex has arrived back to school and everyone always surrounds her congratulating her coming home.

At home, Alex, Justin and Max play in the snow the day before the Victory Tour. Laughing together, they spot their stylists walking over to them with the guy that Alex never bothers to learn his name.

"Hello, Victors." The man greets, "And this must be the famous little brother." The man grins at Max, who hides behind Alex as she glares at the man.

"Stay away from my little brother." Alex snaps.

"Alex." Justin hisses elbowing her lightly, "Say sorry."

"Sorry." Alex rolls her eyes not meaning it at all.

"That's the best you will get." Justin says directing it toward the man, "Come on in." Leading the way inside, Alex and Max follow last.

Having lunch and then getting ready for their short interview with Caesar, Alex and Justin head out together, into the cold.

It's time for the Victory Tour and Alex is only excited for one reason. She gets to see Katniss and check on Rue. That is the one thought that is keeping her calm during the train ride to all the different districts.

As they arrived to District Twelve Alex runs to the door of the train and stands there as she waits for it to open.

When it opens she sees Katniss. She looks similar to Alex and it was clear Katniss hadn't been sleeping well either.

"Alex…" Katniss whispers.

"Katniss…" Alex smiles.

They jump into each other arms, hugging each other tightly and cry together. All their fears and worries vanish once they were in each other's arms again.

Together they walk over and take a seat in the back of the train so they could look out the window. They stay in each other's arms as they train continues to get Rue before officially starting the tour.

Picking up Rue, they start off in District Fourteen. After going all the way back to Fourteen to District One, they arrive to the Capitol. Katniss filled Rue, Justin and Alex in on her little surprise visit with President Snow. She and Katniss have to prove their romance is real.

"That's going to be easy." Alex grins.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"You have to wait and see." After kissing Katniss' lips, Alex walks away to get her idea working.

Speaking with Effie and Haymitch, the two from District Twelve, Effie and Haymitch smirk at Alex's plan.

"I'll get everything." Effie promises.

"You are a genius." Haymitch nods.

As the four of them sit with Caesar for their interview, Caesar asks Alex what she has in her hands.

"Well, many of you know Katniss and I are together, and I have been doing a lot of thinking lately." Alex starts before getting up and kneeling down before Katniss, earning gasps, "Katniss, I know this is going so fast in such a short time, but I love you with all my heart." Opening up the box is a diamond ring, "Will you marry me?"

With wide eyes, Katniss' covers her mouth is shock.

"Yes." Katniss speaks after a couple of seconds. Smiling, Alex slips the ring onto Katniss' finger. Standing up together, Katniss pulls Alex into a kiss before hugging each other.

After the interview, Haymitch meets up with Katniss and Alex.

"Well played." Haymitch grins.

"I didn't do it for Snow. I did it because I love Katniss." Alex states, "Doing it now with Snow in our faces is just a bonus."

"You're not doing this for the cameras?" Katniss asks.

"No." Alex smiles, "Like I said, I did it because I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing softly, Katniss pulls Alex close.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the train on their way home from the Capitol, Alex and Katniss walk hand-in-hand to only stop to see the control room. Watching in horror, the screens show people fighting with the Peacekeepers, an uprising. Pulling Katniss away, Alex pulls Katniss into their shared room. Alex knows about only two districts having an uprising in secret, District Thirteen and Fourteen.

"Stay here." Alex whispers before kissing Katniss' lips.

"Where are you going?" Katniss asks quietly.

"To get Justin and Rue."

Leaving, Alex sneaks to Justin's and Rue's bedrooms before leading them to her's and Katniss' room. Stopping at the control room, Justin watches the screens as Alex covers Rue's mouth to keep her quiet.

Pulling them away, they arrive to the bedroom. Locking the door behind her, they all sit on the bed.

"It's happening." Justin whispers before smiling, "It's finally happening."

"Took them long enough." Alex agrees.

"What are you two talking about?" Rue asks in a whisper.

"The uprising." Alex answers.

"So people fighting back is an uprising?"

"Yes. The districts are fighting the Capitol."

"Why is that a good thing?" Katniss wonders, "How do you know about this?"

"Move to District Fourteen and you will find out." Justin explains.

"It's only going to get worse." Alex states, "You both need to get as many people to get out of your district while you can."

"Why?" Rue whimpers, terrified. Opening her arms, Rue crawls into Alex's arms.

"Who knows what the Capitol will do."

"Why do you say to go to your district?" Katniss questions.

"It's the safest you can go." Justin reveals, "You should visit."

Arriving to District Eleven, Alex climbs off the train with Rue immediately taking Rue to her mother and siblings. Her father died the year before while they were in the arena. Speaking quietly to Rue's mom, she agrees to get them out as soon as they can.

Dropping Katniss off in District Twelve, Alex and Katniss kiss before waving goodbye.

Back in District Fourteen, Alex and Justin climb off the train to only find Peacekeepers waiting for them. Getting taken straight to their home, there are no people out and about, there are buildings and homes on fire, and everything is in rubble.

What the Peacekeepers don't know, is every house, including the Victors homes have escape routes to get out through the tunnels underground. Most of the population live underground and will only come out to hunt most of the time. Only the brave live above ground and the Victors.

The district looks deserted.

"Where is everyone?" Alex asks faking her wonder. She knows the possibility that everyone went underground before the Peacekeepers arrived.

Arriving to their home, Alex and Justin walk in, to find their parents and brother are tied up and beaten. Rushing over, the siblings untie them and hug them close.

"We have to get underground." Jerry whispers, "Hurry." Suddenly a boom is heard. Running to the window, Alex looks out to see bomber planes.

"Alex!" Max shouts as he gets forced into the basement. Before they could blink, the impact of a bomb drops. The explosion sends the glass to shatter and for Alex to go flying. Landing in a heap, Alex is knocked out. Quickly, Jerry and Justin grab Alex and rushes down into the basement. Quickly opening the passage, Theresa holds the sliding door open just as the upstairs explodes. Once everyone is inside and the door is shut, more explosions are heard.

"Let's move." Justin whispers helping his only sister onto Jerry's back.

"Is she alive?" Max whimpers.

"She'll be okay." Theresa speaks gently taking Max's hand. As they move, the lights guide them down the passage.

"Thank god." Their family friend, Jonah gasps running over to them, "Let's get Alex to a doctor."

Leading them to the hospital part of the district, it's a long walk.

Arriving there, the doctor immediately checks Alex over and while he does his job, Alex awakes.

"How does the district look?" Jonah asks.

"Destroyed." Alex answers coughing. Jonah is Justin's best friend and Jonah used to babysit Alex and Max since they were little.

"All rubble." Justin explains.

"So it's District Thirteen all over again."

"Have people died?" Alex whispers scared.

"Many. They couldn't make it down here in time." Jonah answers.

"Why didn't you know," Alex starts.

"The bombs happened when the people above ground were rushed to their homes and the Peacekeepers took shelter. Some of the people above ground got down here in time but it was all planned, by Snow."

"They tried to kill mom, dad and Max." Alex narrows her eyes.

"As soon as I found out I ran as fast as I could to get to you, to get them out along with you and Justin."

"Thank you."

In District Twelve, Katniss watches the screen showing the bombing of District Fourteen. Seeing Alex come on screen, Katniss watches in horror as Alex gets blown back away from the window. Tears fill Katniss' eyes worried and terrified.

"We have to get out." Katniss' and Prim's mother speaks, "We have to go into the woods."

Hearing a knock on the door Prim opens the door to see Peacekeepers. It is after the announcement of the Quarter Quell. Katniss doesn't know if Alex is alive or not.

"Time for the Quarter Quell." A man speaks, walking in and removing Katniss from the house. Rushing outside after them, Prim and their mother spots Haymitch getting removed from his home as well.

Ignoring the fighting, the two of them get forced onto the train.

On the train, Katniss rushes to the back of the train to see Alex and Justin talking.

"You're okay." Katniss breathes making Alex and Justin to look up. Running over to them, Katniss hugs Alex tightly. Letting her tears fall, Katniss cries into Alex hair.

"I'm okay." Alex whispers hugging Katniss back, "Snow didn't kill me. We got out in time."

"How?" Katniss whimpers sniffling.

"I can't tell you." Alex frowns, "We have to keep it hidden." Seeing Katniss' chin quiver, Alex kisses her lips.

Katniss can't help but to smile when Alex kisses her. The feeling of her kisses always give her butterflies.

"There is my favourite smile." Alex smiles, "Don't worry anymore. We're all safe. That's what matters."

Katniss nods and hugs Alex tightly. Alex hugs her back just as tight.

As they sit down together Katniss smirks softly, "You know what, maybe I should punish you for scaring me so badly. Justin what do you think?"

"Sure. Doesn't bother me." Justin smiles knowing Katniss would never hurt Alex and was just teasing her.

"Hey! I don't like that idea." Alex whines.

Katniss and Justin laugh.

"How should I punish her? Any ideas?" Katniss wonders.

Justin just smirks.

"Justin don't you dare!" Alex glares.

"Don't worry sis, I won't do anything to you." Justin smiles and looks to Katniss, "Her stomach and sides are pretty ticklish."

Katniss smirks and looks to Alex.

"JUSTIN!" Alex squeals. Then she screams as Katniss tickles her.

"No! Katniss stop!" She giggles as she tries to fight her away.

Katniss giggles, "No stop? Okay, have it your way."

Justin laughs, "Just be careful of her ribs, Katniss they are still pretty sore."

Katniss stops instantly, "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Alex nods, "I'm fine, they are just sensitive to touch so don't tickle me there."

"I won't. So can I tickle you in other places?"

"No." Alex squeals but smiles so Katniss starts again.

Alex giggles and squirms and tries to fight back.

She squirms off the seat and onto the floor. Katniss continues her attack.

"Katniss stop!" Alex begs in giggles.

Katniss stops and smiles. She leans down and kisses Alex, "I love you."

"I love you too. I really am sorry for scaring you."

"I know. I'm okay. I promise."

They share another kiss. Happy to be together again.

In their room, Alex and Katniss sit on their bed.

"When we go home, we should have our wedding." Katniss whispers.

"Great idea." Alex smiles. Removing their shirts and pants, they crawl under the covers and cuddle together.

Arriving to District Eleven, Rue runs into the back, where Alex, Justin and Katniss are at and tackles Alex and Justin. Hugging them, Rue sobs. Looking at them through her tears, they have bruises, cuts and Alex has a black eye along with a bandage under her left eye.

"You scared me." Rue whimpers.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay, so is Justin." Alex whispers kissing Rue's forehead.

Arriving to the Capitol a couple of days later, it's the Tribute Parade. As they get closer to President Snow, Alex and Justin narrow their eyes at him before they turn the corner. On the elevator together, Alex and Rue hug before she climbs off. Kissing Katniss goodbye, she gets off next.

Arriving to the training area, they go full out, knowing there is no point in hiding their skills. Moving over to the section that Katniss is at with the oldest tribute, Alex stands with her watching Katniss shoot. Hearing people approach them to watch, Alex smiles wrapping her arm around Rue's shoulders. When Katniss finishes, Katniss and Alex catch each other's eye. Winking at her with a grin, Katniss smiles back.

Walking out, Katniss gives the elder woman a hug before pulling Alex into a kiss.

When it is time for the interviews, Katniss and Alex whisper to each other, finding out that it is just the four of them in an alliance with Haymitch and Finnick.

Getting ready, Katniss waits for Alex to come out after getting changed. Seeing her in a white dress just like Katniss, they grin at each other.

"You two look beautiful." Rue smiles with Justin.

"Thank you." The couple speaks at the same time. When it is time for Alex to come out for her interview with Caesar, Justin is in a tux and Rue is in a light pink dress.

After speaking with Caesar, Alex tells him she, Justin, Rue and Katniss have a surprise. Coming down the steps, Katniss, Justin and Rue join Alex with Caesar. Accepting the mic, Alex hands it to Justin as Rue smiles.

Saying their vows, as Katniss and Alex hold hands, Rue passes them their rings. Slipping their wedding rings on, the couple kiss.

Spinning Katniss around, Alex grins as Katniss' dress goes up in flames and a black dress appears with wings. Justin spins Alex around and Alex's dress goes up in flames at the same time as Rue's dress and Justin's tux. They are Mockingjays.

Holding hands with the other tributes, the four friends know they have pissed off President Snow. They honestly don't care. They just hope their actions haven't affected District Eleven and Twelve.

Standing in the cylinder, Alex stands on the platform after saying goodbye to her stylist. Watching in horror as he gets beaten, Alex screams and hits the glass but nothing happens. Alex knows she will get revenge on President Snow.

Entering the arena, Alex looks on both sides of her to see the Careers. The second the clock hits zero, Alex dives into the water and swims to the rocks. Pulling herself up, Alex punches the guy in the face before tripping him as he goes to run passed her. Sprinting, Alex grabs the sword, and when he gets close enough, Alex stabs him. Killing other tributes, Alex stops when her sword meets the elder lady's throat. Putting down the sword, Alex looks to see a guy throw a spear as the elder lady. Forcing her down the spear flies into the water.

Charging at him, Alex cuts his throat making him fall into the water. Rushing back over to the lady, Alex gently takes her arm and gets her to hide inside the Cornucopia. Guarding her, Katniss, Rue, Justin and Haymitch joins her along with Finnick.

"Mags." Finnick whispers hurrying over to her.

"We have to move." Haymitch speaks as Finnick and Alex get Mags onto Finnick's back.

Taking Rue's hand, Haymitch leads them away from the Cornucopia and into the woods as Alex and Rue walk with Katniss. Rue is between Alex and Katniss as Justin walks behind them guarding them from behind.

Unable to find water, Finnick's mentor and girlfriend, Annie sends them a tap. Figuring out right away, Alex grabs it and hits it into a tree. As water spills out, everyone drinks some. Filling a leaf full out water, Alex takes it over to Mags. Mags drinks some.

"This is all yours." Alex speaks gently, "Keep drinking." Seeing her smile, Alex smiles back.

"Let's make camp." Finnick speaks up. Agreeing, Finnick stays awake as Mags and Haymitch sleep. Alex cuddles up to Katniss as Rue and Justin sleep at their feet. Rue uses Alex's legs as a pillow, clenching onto her pant legs for safety.

During the night, Alex falls asleep along with Finnick as Katniss stays awake. Dozing off, Katniss uses Alex's head as a pillow. Feeling Alex jolt, Katniss wakes to see Alex in tears. Hearing her panicking breaths, Katniss turns Alex's head to face her.

"Shh, you're okay." Katniss whispers. Wrapping her arms around Katniss, Alex silently cries into her shoulder.

"We have to finish this." Alex whimpers, "I want to get out of here."

"I know. I do too." Suddenly a person comes out of the woods into their clearing. Alex quickly grabs Justin's spear and throws it as hard as she can at the person. But it's too late; they stab Mags in the stomach. As the spear hits them in the head, the boom of the cannon wakes everyone.

"Mags." Alex quickly scurries over and pulls out the spear. Seeing blood come out of Mags' mouth, tears start to fall from Alex's eyes. Watching Mags pull Alex's head down she kisses Alex's forehead.

'Win'. Mags mouths.

"I will." Alex nods as her chin quivers. Mags blinks and takes one last breath as she dies, "No. Mags." Alex whimpers crying into her chest.

"Alex, we have to move." Justin whispers. Moving, Alex sniffles and closes Mags eyes.

"We have to win. Win for Mags." Alex states growing furious.

"We will, Alex. Now let's go." Noticing Justin has his spear, Alex grabs her sword before the six of them head out.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through the forest, purple fog starts to roll in. Stopping, Alex stares at it.

"Alex?" Justin calls up from up ahead. Backing away, Alex rushes over to him and the group. As the fog gets closer and closer, the fog on the right suddenly touches Alex's neck and leg. Screaming, Alex kneels down screaming in pain.

"Run!" Alex shouts at the group. Helping his little sister up, Justin gets her moving. Tripping down the hill, Finnick lifts Alex up bridal style as Justin gets to his feet. Taking off running, Justin grabs Rue's hand and bolts leading them with Katniss in the middle.

Arriving to the beach, they run into the water. Losing his balance, Finnick falls making sure Alex hits the water next to him. Surfacing, the fog is retreating.

"Alex." Looking to her right, Katniss rushes over, "Was it poison?" Nodding, Alex winces, "Let's clean you up." Splashing water onto Alex's neck, the bumps from the poison starts to disappear, "Do what I'm doing to your leg."

Following Katniss' orders, Alex does so. Sighing in relief, Alex lays down in the water in pure bliss.

Hearing a scream, Alex sits up to see a tidal wave come crashing down across the arena.

"Get up, Alex." Finnick orders trying to pull her to her feet, but it's too late. The wave crashes over the Cornucopia and the current pushes Alex then pulls her into the deep water. Finnick dives in after Alex.

Hearing a boom of the cannon, Katniss screams Alex's name. Seeing Finnick surface with Alex, Alex isn't moving. Quickly swimming to shore, Finnick lays Alex down and starts CPR.

"Alex." Katniss cries kneeling down beside them. Justin holds Rue to him, both of them crying. Suddenly another cannon blast is heard, "No." Katniss whimpers. As Finnick slows the chest presses, Katniss begs him to continue.

"Come on, Alex." Finnick growls continuing. Hearing a choke, Justin and Rue look over with Haymitch to see Alex choking on the water. Rolling over, Alex coughs into the sand. Once she is done, Katniss pulls Alex to her and hugs her tightly.

"You were dead." Katniss whimpers.

"My heart is beating now." Alex reassures her, "I'm alive."

Hearing loud talking, as Katniss, Alex, Justin, Rue, Haymitch and Finnick sit on the beach eating, Finnick gets up.

"Johanna!" Finnick calls running over.

"Guess we have more allies." Justin comments getting up as Haymitch walks over.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Alex comments from sitting between Katniss' legs, weak and tired. Watching the five tributes walk over to them, Haymitch introduces the three new allies, Johanna, Beetee and Nuts, as Johanna calls her.

"Tick tock." Nuts speaks.

"She's been saying that every time." Johanna complains.

"Tick tock."

Looking around her, Alex gets up with Katniss. Walking into the water, Katniss holds Alex up. Suddenly the lightning hits the tree twelve times. Alex counts each strike. Looking behind her, Alex sees mutts.

"Guys, move away from there." Katniss orders. Looking behind them, everyone moves into the water.

"Lightning, mutts, fog, blood rain, tidal wave," Alex whispers to herself, "Five horrors."

"What are you talking about?" Haymitch asks Alex.

"It's a clock." Alex breathes, "The arena is a clock." Seeing Nuts nod, Alex smiles, "You're a genius."

"There's a new horror every hour." Rue speaks up, "A new way to kill us."

"Exactly." Alex nods at Rue. Feeling dizzy, Alex clenches onto Katniss before sliding down into the water.

"Alex, are you okay?" Katniss asks worried.

"Just dizzy." Alex explains. Kneeling down next to her, Katniss hugs her and gets Alex to lean against her. Passing out, Katniss begins to panic.

"Let's get to the Cornucopia. Alex can rest inside it." Justin suggests. Agreeing, Finnick swims with Alex to the rocks. Lifting his sister out of the water, Justin picks Alex up and carries her to the Cornucopia.

Putting Alex inside it, the alliance comes up with a plan to kill the careers. As Nuts and Katniss guard Alex, suddenly a spear hits Nuts in the chest. Firing an arrow, the guy gets hit in the head. As he falls into the water, suddenly the Cornucopia starts to spin. Hanging on, Katniss shields Alex from the flying weapons. Feeling Alex slip from her grasp, Katniss shouts Alex's name. Alex doesn't awake. Finnick dives into the water as Alex slips from Katniss' grasp completely. As the island stops spinning, Katniss, Johanna, Beetee, Haymitch, Justin and Rue run over to the spot Alex flew into the water.

Diving into the water, Justin swims down, deeper and deeper into the water.

Above on the island, two cannon blasts are heard. Justin and Finnick surfaces with Alex who's eyes are lifeless and open. Alex's arm is bleeding. Haymitch immediately does CPR on Alex until she starts coughing up water, for the second time. Starting to breathe, Alex stays unconscious.

Staying on the beach until Alex starts to awake, the young girl lets out panic breaths.

"Alex?" Alex hears Rue's voice. Looking at her, Rue dives into Alex's arms, crying.

"We lost you." Katniss whispers as Justin gets Alex to rest her head in his lap once more.

"I'm okay." Alex reassures, "I'm just now freaking out about the arena."

Hearing Max's voice, Alex and Justin shout his name before they take off into the woods screaming his name. Hearing Prim's screaming, Katniss takes off as well. Finnick takes off following with Rue, Haymitch, Beetee and Johanna. Crashing into the force field, the four tributes are trapped. Seeing the Jabberjay that is Prim's voice, Katniss shoots it down, killing it.

"Max!" Alex screams to only be pulled back by Katniss.

"It's not real, Alex. It's a Jabberjay." Katniss states as Alex cries. Hugging Alex, the two of them sink to the ground holding each other. Soon Justin and Finnick joins them on the ground.

As the hour ends, Johanna, Rue, Haymitch and Beetee joins them.

"We should set fire in Snow's backyard." Johanna smirks, "Now that would be something I would love to see. Revenge for doing this."

"I want to go home." Alex sobs.

"We all do, Alex. I don't mind if I die because I have no one to go home to."

"You should go to a different district. Maybe you will find someone there." Alex sniffles.

"Not a bad idea."

By sunset, the alliance begins to move to the tree that the lightning hits. As Katniss, Justin and Rue head with Johanna taking the wire to the beach, Alex stays with Finnick, Haymitch and Beetee.

Helping them guard Beetee, Finnick suddenly takes off when a Career out of three attacks. Haymitch and Alex fight the woman and as Alex stabs the woman and kills her, Haymitch attacks Alex. Knocking the sword away from Alex, Haymitch pins her to the tree and strangles her.

Hearing an explosion, Haymitch turns with Alex to see Beetee on the ground.

"Run." Haymitch hisses.

"Alex!" Alex and Haymitch hear Justin's voice followed by Rue and Katniss. Before Alex could blink, Haymitch groans and knocks Alex out with the handle of his knife. Lifting Alex up, Haymitch moves Alex into the clearing.

Because it is pitch black, Haymitch cuts his tracker out of his arm before doing the same to Beetee.

When Katniss, Rue and Justin arrive with bleeding arms, Haymitch takes cover knowing they will attack him for what he has done to Alex.

"She's breathing." Justin whispers. As Katniss looks at what Beetee has done, Katniss pieces it together. When the lightning strikes, Katniss fires her arrow up at the force field. Since they are too close to the tree, Justin, Rue and Katniss go flying along with Haymitch.

As the arena starts to fall apart, Alex gets electrocuted but it doesn't kill her. Waking, Alex watches a hovercraft appear and it picks her up as she falls unconscious again.

On the hovercraft, Alex looks around her to see only Johanna. Looking above her it's the Capitol symbol. Removing the breathing mask, Alex gets up and sees the Peacekeepers guarding the back and front of the hovercraft. That's when Alex realizes that the Capitol has her and Johanna. Kneeling down next to Johanna, Alex shakes her awake.

"Shit." Johanna mutters looking at the Peacekeepers and removing her mask, "Alex, listen to me." Looking at Johanna with fear, she nods, "Do everything that Snow says, pretend you hate Katniss to keep you from being hijacked."

"How?" Alex whispers.

"Pretend you want to kill her."

"Okay." Alex nods.

"Good girl." Before they could say another word, the hovercraft lands and they are escorted off of it.

Entering the Training Centre, there is President Snow himself.

"How did you survive the bombing of District Fourteen, Ms. Russo?" Snow asks Alex furiously.

"I don't know. I was knocked out then I woke up trapped in the house with debris on top of me." Alex explains.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not."

"Ms. Mason, did you know about the plan with the force field?"

"No." Johanna answers.

"Why did you cut out the trackers?"

"Finnick, Haymitch and Beetee told me it can save us. I did everything I could to make that happen." Nodding Snow leads the way to a room, Alex nor Johanna have seen before.

Getting grabbed by the Peacekeepers they strap Alex and Johanna to the chairs.

"Begin the torture." Snow orders leaving through a different door.

Seeing a two men play with needles, Alex knows the liquid, trackerjacker venom. Getting one injected into her neck and the other into Johanna's neck, the hallucinations begin.

 _Seeing Max in front of her, Alex sees a Peacekeeper walk toward him. Screaming Max's name, Alex runs as fast as she can to her little brother but it's too late, the Peacekeeper shoots him in the back of the head. Kneeling down next to Max's body, Alex cries into his shirt._

 _Watching in horror as her parents appear, the same treatment happens. Then it happens to Justin and Rue._

" _Ms. Russo, all of this is because of you and Ms. Everdeen." Alex hears Snow's voice, "This is the outcome of your actions."_

" _I just wanted to save Justin, Rue and Katniss." Alex sobs._

" _There is a war coming. I will kill everyone you love for your actions. Then you will die alone. Unless,"_

" _Unless what?"_

" _You kill Ms. Everdeen."_

" _I love her."_

" _Love is what gets your family killed."_

Opening her eyes Alex sobs lying on a bed. Hearing the door open two Peacekeepers step into the room and drags her out of the room. Knowing not to fight, Alex lets them take her to where she is supposed to go.

Arriving to Snow's house, Alex is shoved into a room and seated. There is Caesar. Tired, Alex looks at the camera that is on Caesar.

"Here is my guest, Alex Russo." Caesar smiles as the camera backs up to show her, "Hello, Alex."

"Hello, Caesar." Alex speaks exhausted.

"Congratulations on winning the Games."

"I guess I should say thank you." Alex looks at Caesar.

"Did you know about the plan with the rebels?"

"The rebels?" Alex asks confused.

"The plan with your alliance."

"No. Neither did Justin, Rue, Johanna and Katniss."

"It seemed like Katniss knew."

"What are you talking about?"

"Show her the playback." After watching the event take place, Alex is stunned.

"She couldn't have known. She was with me the entire time."

"Are you saying you knew?"

"No. I didn't have a clue."

"Why do you think Katniss did it?"

"Did you see her look at Beetee to see what he did? She could have pieced it together."

"Why are you defending her?"

"I love her and she's my wife." Alex fires back furiously.

"Change of topic. Have you heard that the districts are rebelling?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex questions.

"There is a war going on. Peace is turning to violence. What are your thoughts?" Looking behind the camera, Snow is there glaring. Gulping, Alex knows she has to say something.

"I think it's stupid. Violence shouldn't even be happening. Yes, I know people disagree, but is it really worth people dying?" Alex states. Seeing Snow nod, Alex stares at the camera, "People don't deserve to die. Just let it go. Bring back the peace and stop the fighting, before it gets worse."

In District Thirteen, Katniss knows that Alex is forced to say what she has said. Katniss can see the change in her wife; she knows she is being tortured. Katniss sighs; she also knows that she is trying to keep her alive. Now, how to get her and Johanna out?

Heading the President Coin's office, Katniss storms in seeing Heavensbee sitting there.

"We need to get them out." Katniss states furiously.

"We are not going to lose people for them." Coin argues, "They won't help and will be damaged."

"You shouldn't have saved me. You should have saved Alex."

"You are the Mockingjay."

"I am not! I told you that. Alex is. You got the wrong person."

"Maybe she's right." Coin sighs looking at Heavensbee.

"Katniss, if we get her out," Heavensbee starts.

"And Johanna." Katniss cuts him off.

"If we get them both, will you be the Mockingjay?"

"I'm not the right person for the role. That's Alex."

"I believe in you, Katniss." Heavensbee sighs, "Alex will not be who she was before."

"I know." Katniss frowns, "Please get them out."

"I can only try." Nodding, Katniss leaves. Heading back to the cafeteria, Katniss spots Justin and Rue walking over to her.

"I have something to show you." Justin whispers.

"Okay." Katniss agrees.

Using the tunnels, Katniss and Rue spots the sign that says _District Fourteen_. Putting a code into the pad on the wall, the door opens. Walking through, Rue takes Katniss' hand and the three of them walk through.

"We are in my district." Justin explains.

"District Fourteen still exists." Rue whispers as they walk passed people and children.

"Just like Thirteen." Justin nods, "I want you to meet some people." Arriving to a room, Justin walks in with Katniss and Rue following. Spotting four people sitting at a table, Justin gives them hugs, "Jonah, mom, dad, Max, these are Rue and Katniss. Katniss, Rue, this is my best friend Jonah," Justin points to the muscular man, "My parents Theresa and Jerry, and my little brother Max."

Shaking hands and greeting each other, Max takes Rue's hand and leads her and Katniss to a bedroom.

"This is Alex's room." Max whispers sadly, "Is she going to come home?"

"I'm trying." Katniss nods, "Even if I have to go there myself."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Guest – Jasmine and Hopelessromanticgurl for all of your encouragement. I love writing for The Hunger Games and Wizards of Waverly Place, along with Harry Potter and WOWP, Glee, Camp Rock and trying to get back into High School Musical. I'm working on original work too. It's fun to see where your mind takes you.**

 **P.S., Check out my Facebook Page. Like and view "I'm a Skyscraper".**

Alex lies in her bed at Snow's house. He wants to keep her close to keep an eye on her. The torturing and trackerjackers venom have been making her memories go fuzzy, the good ones. Alex has been trying hard to not think about them but it's so hard. Alex keeps fighting to venom the best she can. Johanna and Alex have a vent under their beds where they talk to each other.

"Alex, Snow is trying to turn you into a weapon." Johanna whispers through the vent.

"What?" Alex asks looking through to see the other woman.

"Turn you into a weapon. To kill Katniss. I overheard them talking."

"I'm not going to do that." Alex whimpers.

"You might not have a choice. Just pretend you hate her and want to kill her."

"Okay."

Hearing movement, Alex crawls out from under her bed and lays down on her bed awake.

As the door opens, Alex sits up and stands letting the Peacekeepers take her to either Snow or the Training Centre.

Arriving to Snow's office, Alex sits down.

"So, what are your thoughts about the rebellion?" Snow asks.

"They need to lay down their weapons. They are going to lose." Alex states knowing the camera is rolling.

"What are your thoughts about Katniss Everdeen?"

"She's the head of the rebellion. Which means she needs to die and I want to be the one to do it." Alex speaks evenly.

"Not if I get Johanna to beat you." Snow smirks.

"Whatever you say."

In District Fourteen, Katniss starts to cry. Alex is now all skin and bone, thinner than she already was. It might be too late to save her and Johanna. It has been three months since the Games. Katniss has talked to the President of District Fourteen and he has agreed to get Alex and Johanna out as soon as he can. That was a week ago.

Katniss has contacted Snow from District Thirteen begs to have Alex and Johanna returned and she would give herself up, but he turned her down. Alex's brown eyes, that were full of life, is full of anger and darkness.

Alex's family allows Katniss to live in Alex's room with Prim and her mother while Rue is with her family living next door to them.

Getting taken to the Coin's office in District Thirteen, Katniss sits down as Coin informs her that she has made a team to go and rescue Alex and Johanna. During the three months, Katniss has been to District Twelve to find it in ruins and to District Six to only have the hospital destroyed and she and Gale, her best friend, to destroy the two bomber planes and the people on board.

Katniss agreed to be the Mockingjay.

On the screen, Katniss recognizes one face, Gale. Katniss has told him a million times that she wants to save Alex.

"District Four knocked the power out of the Capitol. This is our chance." Beetee explains, "We need you to talk to the other districts and don't stop."

"I'll do it." Katniss jumps seeing Finnick with Haymitch, "I know Snow's secrets."

"Katniss?" Katniss' head snaps to the screen to see Alex being broadcasted from the Capitol, "Get everyone to drop their weapons. This is the final time we are going to ask. If not the Capitol will go full out. Everyone will die just like they did seventy-five years ago." Watching Alex close her eyes, anger fills her brown eyes along with fear, "One last thing," Katniss hears Alex gulp, "You'll be dead by morning."

Katniss' eyes widen watching Peacekeepers appear on screen and beat the crap out of Alex. The camera moves with Alex's knocked out, or dead, body. The screen goes black.

"Alex!" Katniss screams as tears fall, "Get them moving, get Alex and Johanna."

"There are bomber planes coming our way." Heavensbee speaks to Coin, "Guess Alex heard something and gave us a warning. Even if it cost her, her life."

"Get everyone to the bunkers." Coin orders. Finnick nods and grabs Katniss' arm taking her down.

"They aborted the mission, for now." Finnick speaks softly to Katniss.

"Alex could be dead." Katniss cries, "It's my entire fault."

"No it's not." Finnick shakes his head, "I should have taken Alex with me when I ran to get Johanna."

"Why didn't they get her? She was near me."

"I don't know." Arriving to the bunker, Katniss joins her family and Alex's. Soon Rue and her family join them with Finnick and his girlfriend, Annie.

"What's happening?" Max asks scared. District Thirteen and Fourteen have one giant bunker under their districts. Before Katniss or Finnick could answer a bomb drops shaking the bunker on the right side. District Thirteen.

With Alex, she is getting beaten and injected with more trackerjacker venom. Knowing what is too come; Alex's brown eyes turn yellow. Attacking the man, Alex strangles him until he stops moving and breathing. Ripping off his tag with his information, Alex unlocks the door with it before attacking the single Peacekeeper. Kicking his helmet in, Alex grabs his gun and shoots him in the chest.

Sneaking to the rooms, Alex kills the Peacekeepers guarding Johanna's room. Unlocking Johanna's door, Alex walks in keeping her foot in the doorway.

"Alex." Johanna breathes from hiding under her bed. Rushing forward, they leave the room and Johanna grabs the two guns. Looking at Alex's eyes, Johanna looks at the fading yellow, "You were injected." Nodding, Alex doesn't answer, "Let's get out of here." Johanna knows Alex is shut down and won't talk until the venom wears off a little.

Because they are in the Training Centre, Alex and Johanna head to the top floor knowing they can't escape from the exit. Killing the Peacekeepers in their way, they keep moving. Only the emergency lights are on.

"The force field might not be up." Johanna whispers leading Alex up the stairs. Running all the way up to the top floor, they approach the force field, "There's a ladder here." Johanna hisses. Picking up a rock at their feet, Alex tosses it at where the force field will be, nothing happens.

Quickly climbing onto the ladder, Johanna pulls Alex up just as the lights and force field turn on. Climbing the ladder, they make it to the top of the Training Centre. There, on the top is a hovercraft.

"We have to hijack it." Johanna looks to Alex who winces at the word, "Let's move." Nodding, Alex and Johanna climb on and kill the two Peacekeepers guarding the entrance. As Johanna drives it, Alex pushes the Peacekeepers bodies off and lets them fall from the sky. Closing the door, Alex walks to the front and buckles herself in next to Johanna.

Co-piloting, Alex has the weapons part of the hovercraft.

"Fire, backyard." Johanna looks at Alex who actually spoke.

"Set fire to Snow's backyard?" Johanna smirks as Alex grins back. Flying them over, to Snow's home, they send bombs before quickly getting out of there.

Leaving the Capitol, the 'giant tankers' as Alex named them, set fire at them. Johanna dodges most of them before they get hit. Crash landing in the forest, Alex is the only one awake. Wiping the blood from her ear, Alex moves to Johanna and silently gets her out. Just feet away, the hovercraft explodes sending them both flying. Crawling into an almost invisible cave, Alex drags Johanna inside. They are in bare feet. Alex knows they have to be careful.

Staying awake until Johanna awakes at dawn, Alex watches where the sunrises. Seeing Johanna going the wrong way, Alex whistles for her attention. Pointing in the direction of her home, Johanna sighs and follows, knowing she won't know where they will be until they get there.

On their journey through the forest, they saw Peacekeepers and killed them. Stealing their boots, the two of them make a detour. Stopping at District Twelve, they go into Victors Village and grab some food.

Hearing a meow, Alex turns to see an orange cat. Picking it up, Alex immediately gets purring.

"Seems like he likes you." Johanna smiles her first smile since the Games. Nodding, Alex grabs a bag from the door and slips the cat inside. Picking up a live mouse, Alex puts it in the bag for the cat, "That's gross."

Rolling her still yellow eyes, Alex washes her hands and Johanna cleans the blood off her.

At the district fence, Johanna throws a stick at it to check if it's on or off. Slipping through, Johanna follows Alex knowing she knows where she is going.

Four days later, they arrive to District Thirteen.

"Is this where you wanted us to be?" Johanna asks Alex. Shaking her head, Alex keeps them at the tree line but keeps moving.

Drinking the last of their water and sharing it with the cat, Alex spots a mouse cross her path. Catching it, Alex drops it in the bag for the cat.

Eating some berries that are good and not dangerous, the two of them carries some with them to keep their strength up.

Slipping down a hill of mud, Alex lands in the water below. Johanna follows suit but lands on her feet while Alex is on her knees.

Good thing too, because there is a bomber plane circling District Thirteen.

"Fuck." Johanna whispers as Alex pulls her down and they start moving.

Stopping for the night, Alex and Johanna lay down watching the lights from the bomber planes. Alex clipped the bag closed so the cat can't get out.

Overnight, they hear movement, making the two of them wake and hide behind trees. Seeing a Peacekeeper, Johanna shoots them killing them.

Grabbing Alex's hand, they take off running. On day eight, Alex stops running with Johanna. Slipping through the fence of District Fourteen, Alex sneaks them into her old home before she won the Games. Even though it's all rubble, Alex moves everything to get to a wall.

"What are you doing?" Johanna whispers holding up a board to get right behind Alex. Suddenly the wall slides open. Slipping through because it doesn't open all the way, Johanna follows suit. Watching the wall close, Johanna hears Alex's quiet whistle.

Hurrying over to her, Johanna and Alex walk down a hallway, stairs and into a room.

"What is this place?" Johanna asks.

"Home." Alex answers so quietly Johanna barely heard her.

Suddenly, Alex rounds on Johanna. Seeing Alex's bright yellow eyes, she knows the venom has activated. Alex moves to attack Johanna, but, Johanna pins her to the wall and knocks the gun out of Alex's hand. Johanna is stronger than Alex so when Alex's eyes go back to brown, Alex starts to cry.

"You're okay." Johanna whispers pulling Alex into a hug, "You're okay. Take me where you wanted to go."

Watching Alex look around them, Johanna gently wipes Alex's tears away.

"We're in your district." Johanna reminds her. Gently taking Alex's muddy and bloody hand, Johanna starts the leading, "We need to get doctored up."

Arriving to a four way crossing, Johanna feels Alex take a right, leading her once more.

"Mom." Alex whispers.

"Is she a doctor?" Alex nods, "Lead the way."

After two hours of walking around, they arrive to the hospital of District Fourteen. Two guards caught them and took them there but they had to stop to rest most of the time. Getting laid down on hospital beds in two different rooms, Johanna informed the doctors they were injected with trackerjackers venom. They are put into safe rooms. Alex keeps the cat close, which calms her. The doctors took the bag away but allow Alex to keep the cat.

After the tests and clean up, Alex lays on the bed petting the cat calmly.

"Alex?" Looking at the door, she spots her family. Giving them a sad smile, they rush over to hug her gently.

"Be careful." The doctor advices. Telling Theresa what happened and what they know, Theresa looks at Alex in shock. Alex is restrained to the bed besides her right arm.

"Max, come here." Theresa orders when she sees Alex's eyes turn yellow. As the family backs away, the doctor runs over to restrain her other arm, but she starts to choke him. Jerry quickly jumps into action but Theresa pulls him back, "Get Johanna."

Doing just that, Justin runs out to only return with Johanna.

"Alex!" Johanna shouts earning Alex's attention. Alex releases the doctor to only get pinned by Johanna, "Alex, Snow isn't here. No one from the Capitol are here to hurt us."

Blinking, Johanna keeps repeating herself until Alex's eyes go back to normal. Watching Alex start to cry, Johanna moves to leave, but Alex grabs her wrist, silently asking her to stay.

"I'm right here." Johanna promises. Restraining Alex's arm, Alex allows her to. As the doctor gets up, he pushes Johanna away and slaps Alex hard in the face, "You fucking asshole." Johanna growls shoving him into the wall and punches him until Jerry pulls Johanna back.

Hearing Alex scream, Johanna immediately turns to her to see Alex throwing herself side to side.

"Alex." Johanna speaks gently, "Alex." Johanna knows it's the venom. The doctors put some type of liquid into their bodies to fight the venom.

"Hurts!" Alex screams as Theresa forces Justin and Jerry to leave with her and Max. Max is sobbing.

"I know, Alex. It hurts me too." Johanna speaks to her. Watching her doctor come in with another bed, her bed, he gets her to climb on and get restrained as well. Injecting Johanna with another dosage of the liquid, Johanna stares at Alex as she sobs.

Before the doctors could blink, the trackerjackers venom starts to come out of Alex's mouth, nose and ears as Alex starts to choke. Johanna's doctor releases one of Alex's arms and gets her to roll and cough it up onto the floor.

"Is that going to happen to me?" Johanna asks through her pain.

"No. Alex has more venom than you do." Her doctor speaks.

Rushing with Rue and Justin, Katniss arrives to the hospital of District Fourteen. Justin leads them to Alex and Johanna. Looking through the window, they find Alex calm and running her fingers through the cat's fur.

"Buttercup." Katniss whispers, "She found Buttercup."

"Buttercup?" Justin asks.

"That's my sister's cat."

Suddenly they watch Alex's eyes land on them. Katniss' eyes widen seeing them semi brown and semi yellow.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" Rue asks.

"I don't know." Justin frowns.

"I'm going in." Katniss states heading inside. Immediately Buttercup hisses, "I'll still cook you, Buttercup." Katniss responds. Looking to Alex, she finds tears in her wife's eyes, "Hey, Honey."

'Katniss'. Alex mouths.

"I'm right here. Thank you for finding my sister's cat." Seeing Alex nod, she has a frown on her face, "Would you like to keep him?" Watching Alex grab the railing, Buttercup jumps off the bed in time for Alex to go into spasms, "Alex!"

Taking a step forward, Johanna's voice stops her.

"It's the venom." Looking at Johanna, Katniss' tears fall.

"What venom?" Katniss asks.

"Trackerjackers venom. Snow was trying to turn Alex and I into weapons."

"What?"

"It didn't work. I got Alex to remember that the enemy is Snow."

"He tortured you both with the venom?"

"And he got the Peacekeepers to beat Alex to the point she couldn't really breathe. He kept saying you are the reason why her family is going to die. I keep reminding her, it's him telling lies."

"Why doesn't she talk?"

"She can, but the venom makes us lose abilities. Like mine is I can't think clearly from time to time. Alex's is she can't speak all of the time. Or that she doesn't know who will hurt her or not."

"Can it be fixed?"

"The doctors are trying. They keep using the antidote. Alex needs more then I."

"Does she trust me?"

"She doesn't trust anyone. She tolerates me. On a different note, Alex and I bombed Snow's backyard. It was Alex's idea."

Grinning, Katniss looks at her wife to find her calm and sleeping. She knows Alex will be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex sits in her hospital room cuddling Buttercup, Alex has been injected with the antidote. Her body doesn't have spasms anymore, but the venom still hurts as the antidote kills it. Alex hopes someday soon, she will be released just like Johanna. As days go by, Alex knows that Katniss left to go to war against the Capitol.

On another part of District Fourteen, they are putting up defences because some Capitol Peacekeepers has invaded District Thirteen. Feeling unsafe, Alex removes the morphine. As an alarm goes off, Alex freezes as everyone in the hospital wing takes cover and barricades the doors.

"Alex!" Alex hears Johanna's voice as the lights begins to flicker. Johanna appears and removes the needles and tubes from her body, "We have to go. The Capitol is here."

"My family?" Alex whispers as Johanna helps Alex to her feet.

"I don't know. I hope they are okay. We or just you may be taken as a token or something for the war. I don't know. I want to get you somewhere safe."

"Okay." Picking up the bag she took from District Twelve, Alex slips Buttercup inside. Clipping it close, Alex and Johanna take off out of the hospital and run as fast as they can to the exit with Alex leading them.

Stopping at the elevator, Alex finds Peacekeepers entering District Fourteen from below.

"We have to go up, Alex." Johanna whispers. Nodding, they take the stairs taking them to the surface. Arriving to the control room, Alex bangs on the door before putting her hand on the pad for identification. The door opens part way before letting them inside.

"Mom!" Alex gasps hugging Theresa, Jerry, Max and Justin, "How?"

"Jonah." Max answers. Nodding, Alex passes Max the bag.

"Be careful, Max. Buttercup is inside."

"How did you get out?" Justin wonders.

"It's not safe. The Capitol has entered our district. I want to go to war." Alex states.

"No." Jerry roars, "We can't lose you, Alex."

"I want to, dad. I might not be sane, but I know who the enemy is."

"Who is it then?"

"President Snow."

"Alex," The President of District Fourteen speaks up, "If you go out there now, you will be taken by the Capitol. Are you willing to risk that?"

"To save my family and friends, yes." Alex answers honestly.

"Very well. Try to get inside the Capitol. Wait until you reach Snow's house."

"Yes sir." Being given a small gun, Alex hides it.

"I'm coming." Johanna jumps in.

"I would feel better if you stayed here and protected my family. Then once the Peacekeepers are gone, join the rebels."

"You sure?" Nodding Alex knows Johanna very well.

"Deal."

Running to the surface of District Fourteen with Peacekeepers chasing her, Alex makes it to her district's hovercraft and jumps inside while it is hovering in the air. Taking off, Alex holds onto the railing as the door closes. Once closed, Alex catches her breath and moves to the front. At the front, there is a Peacekeeper.

"Relax, Alex." The Peacekeeper speaks. Putting the hovercraft on auto-pilot, he removes his helmet. It's Jonah, "My job is to get you to the Capitol safely."

"Okay." Alex nods, "How long have I been in the hospital?"

"Three months." Putting his helmet back on, Jonah gets up and gives Alex a pair of boots and handcuffs her. They are so lose that she can slip her hands out, "There, that's our appearance."

Arriving to the Capitol, Alex is fidgeting, waiting for the landing. Looking below there are mutts and dead bodies of Capitol people and the rebels. Like a ticking time bomb, the Capitol's hovercraft fires at them, knocking them out of the sky.

"Alex, jump!" Jonah shouts opening the window for her. Nodding, Alex climbs out and jumps for the building they are about the crash into. Lifting herself onto the ledge, Alex looks down in hope that Jonah has made it out. Seeing he has, Peacekeepers surround him and arrests him. Waiting for them to be gone, Alex slowly makes her way into the building.

Inside the building, Alex hearing screaming from outside and a wall of black oil or something similar, flood the area. Being at the top of the building, Alex knows she is safe, hopefully. As the black liquid reaches the top stairs it sits before going down. Hearing gun shots, Alex covers her ears at the echoing from inside the empty building. Hearing the familiar music of fallen tributes play, Alex looks at the screen in the center of the room. Showing Katniss and her friends, Alex narrows her eyes furiously.

Getting up, once the stairs are clear, Alex makes her way down avoiding the windows. Reaching the door, there are no Peacekeepers. Stepping out after checking that the coast is clear, Alex makes her way out.

"Alex!" Turning to the way her name is called, Alex spots Katniss. Hugging Katniss back once Katniss reaches her, Katniss kisses her lips, "What are you doing here?"

"That's a story for a different time." A man speaks handing Katniss a black object, "We have to get moving."

"You do your thing. I have to find Jonah." Alex states.

"Alex," Katniss starts.

"I'll be fine. I owe Jonah."

"Let us cut these off then."

"No. It's for appearance." Alex pulls away.

"Alex, we can work together."

"I'll just slow you down." Alex frowns.

"Alex, please." Katniss whispers as the rebels with her start to pull her away but Katniss stays put.

"Katniss, you have to end this. I have to get Jonah. We'll meet up at the end. Jonah was taken by Peacekeepers. Which means he's in danger."

"You can't go off alone."

"I always do, remember?" Alex jokes making Katniss sigh and nod, "I love you, Katniss. But I have to do this."

"I love you too, Alex." Pulling Alex into a kiss, when it breaks, Katniss shows her the map to get to the Capitol.

Not knowing what Katniss is doing, Alex makes her way along the deserted streets carefully before reaching a good distance from the Capitol. Just a block away, the street is blocked with Peacekeepers. Approaching them without thinking, Alex shows them she's unarmed.

"Snow, we got another rebel." A Peacekeeper speaks holding Alex in place.

"Bring Alex in." Looking around her at all the adults and children surrounding the gate, Alex knows something is going on. Are they seeking shelter from the rebels? Or the danger that lies ahead? Or the danger after the war ends?

Reaching the gate, Alex hears roaring above them and looks up to see the parachutes. Why would Snow do this? He's just about to let everyone into his home. Seeing someone catch one, they explode into a million pieces. Hearing screaming and explosions, the Peacekeeper lets Alex go to go help, to do his job. Seeing Katniss she screams Alex's name before a fire engulfs Alex.

Coughing at the smoke and backing away from the fire, a different Peacekeeper picks her up and throws her over the wall of fire. Landing on the rubble, the Peacekeeper makes it through and removes his mask, Jonah.

"Are you okay?" Jonah asks making Alex nod, getting up, "Get over to Katniss and fast." Agreeing in silence, Alex runs full speed to Katniss with Jonah following. Reaching Katniss, Alex backs further away as Katniss holds her. Before they could blink, another round of bombs drop, killing the remaining survivors and Peacekeepers, including Jonah.

Starting to cry, Alex goes to run to Jonah's dead body but Katniss holds her back.

"It was District Thirteen, Katniss. They did this." Alex sobs.

"What do you want to do?" Katniss whispers.

"Kill them. Kill the leader." Knowing it is impossible to talk Alex out of it, Katniss knows Alex is right. Snow didn't do the bombing on the Capitol citizens. It was all President Coin of District Thirteen.


End file.
